


Im Bier liegt Wahrheit

by Squickqueen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Beer, Fluff, M/M, logurt - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal wirft die Beantwortung einer Frage noch mehr Fragen auf. Diese Erfahrung muß auch Kurt Wagner alias Nightcrawler machen, als er sich die Nacht mit Bier und Logan um die Ohren schlägt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Bier liegt Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Истина в пиве](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477220) by [garvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet)
  * Translation into English available: [There’s truth in beer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446506) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen), [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee)



Wenn es etwas gab, das Logan und Kurt verband, dann war es Bier.  
Kühles, frisches Bier!  
Und auch wenn Kurt den schweren, herben Gerstensaft seiner Heimat manches Mal vermisste, hatte ihm Logan doch jenen der neuen Welt längst schmackhaft gemacht.  
Ganze Kompanien hätten mit den Biermengen versorgt werden können, die von den beiden ehemaligen X-Men über die Jahre hinweg vertilgt worden waren. Und es sah nicht danach aus als würde sich daran in nächster Zeit etwas ändern, auch wenn sich die ersten silbernen Strähnen bereits durch Kurts dunkles Haar zogen und Logan… nun, Logan war wie immer, als hätte die Zeit vergessen, dass er überhaupt existierte.

Die beiden in ihren Wesenszügen so unterschiedlichen Männer fanden über einem Maß Bier zu ihrem gemeinsamen Nenner. Es brachte sie zusammen, ließ sie über Dinge sprechen, die sie sonst nicht anrühren würden. Gott und die Welt, Sorgen, Kummer.  
Logan hatte sich in der Vergangenheit mehrmals gefragt, ob es tatsächlich das Bier war, das ihn in solchen Augenblicken ruhig werden ließ, oder die Anwesenheit Kurt Wagners, Nightcrawler, wie der deutsche Mutant seit seinen Zirkustagen auch genannt wurde.  
Auf dessen scharf geschnittenen Zügen, die wohl verkommenen arischen Vorstellungen der Vergangenheit geschmeichelt hätten, wären da nicht ein feines, blaues Fell, leuchtendgelbe Augen und spitze Ohren gewesen, lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sein beweglicher Schweif mit der dreieckigen Spitze ringelte sich gemütlich ein und auf.

Das „Institut für begabte Jugendliche“ mit seiner bewegten Geschichte war längst zur Ruhe gekommen. Nur dann und wann war das Schlagen einer Türe zu hören, wenn sich jemand der Schülerinnen und Schüler auf den nächtlichen Gang zur Toilette machte. Warum die beiden sich zu so später Stunde überhaupt noch in der Küche zusammengefunden hatten, wusste der Himmel allein.

Er mochte diesem Ort nur mehr selten einen Besuch abstatten, aber dennoch war Logan froh darüber, dass sich das Institut ein weiteres Mal wie Phoenix aus der Asche erhoben hatte. Wie oft war es in der Vergangenheit bereits geschlossen und wieder aufgebaut worden? Es war ein wichtiger Ort für junge Mutanten, die sonst niemanden hatten, an den sie sich mit ihren Sorgen wenden konnten. So war es zu Xaviers Zeiten gewesen und so war es noch immer. Vielleicht… vielleicht hätte er sich hier zur Ruhe setzen sollen, so wie Kurt, der es sich mittlerweile zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, das Institut zu leiten. Aber dieser Ort enthielt für den ständig getriebenen, entwurzelten Logan zu viele Erinnerungen, als dass er hier hätte zur Ruhe kommen können.  
Besuche, ja, aber sein Leben an die Schule hängen? Nein.

„Weiß du, was wirklich seltsam ist, Logan?“

Nach dem x-ten Bier, hörte sich Kurts Stimme bereits dumpf in den Ohren des gedrungenen Kanadiers an. Der schwere deutsche Akzent mit der harten Aussprache wollte so gar nicht zu dem Mann passen, den Logan als einen der anständigsten Menschen in seinem langen Leben kennengelernt hatte.

„Was soll das sein, Elf?“

Der Teleporter rollte die Bierflasche zwischen seinen dreifingrigen Händen hin und her, bevor er die Flasche auf den Tisch stellte, sich zurücklehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Nachdenklich blickte er an die Decke. Logan wünschte, der vermaledeite Schweif würde endlich damit aufhören, sich wie ein Schlange in der Sonne zu räkeln! Wie sollte man sich da auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren?

„Ich war in meinem Leben mit einer Menge Frauen zusammen. Und wenn nicht zusammen, dann ihnen doch sehr nahe. Ororo, Cerise, Amanda, Christine, mein Kätzchen.“ Nightcrawler seufzte.

„Bist eben ein echter Ladiesman“, gluckste Logan und öffnete mit einer Kralle die nächste Bierflasche. Mit einem lauten _Plopp_ sprang der Kronkorken in die Luft und fiel klirrend auf die Fliesen. Er lag nicht lange dort, da langte Kurts beweglicher Schweif aus und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Der metallene Verschluss landete auf der Tischplatte, außerhalb von Logans Reichweite.

„Damit hast du wohl Recht, mein Freund. Aber so sehr ich die Frauen in meinem Leben auch geschätzt und geliebt habe, bei keiner ist es mir je gelungen, sie lange zu halten. Als Jungspund habe ich geglaubt, es läge einfach an meinem Aussehen. Dann, später, habe ich mir eingebildet, dass ich jemand bin, der sich nicht zu lange an nur eine Person binden kann. Und an einem Punkt in meinem Leben versuchte ich die Antwort darin zu finden, dass alles nur eine Prüfung Gottes ist.“

„Und jetzt hast du die Antwort gefunden?“

„Ja. Sie sitzt mir gegenüber.“

Logan konnte den Reflex sich umzudrehen, nur schwer unterdrücken. Nightcrawlers schlanke Gestalt verlor vor seinen Augen immer mehr an Form. Früher war es Logan unmöglich gewesen betrunken zu werden. Jetzt war er es ganz offensichtlich.  
Kurt hatte das gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

„Seit wann bist du schwul?“ fragte er skeptisch.

Kurt verdrehte die Augen.  
„Du hast mich nicht verstanden, Logan! Niemand hat gesagt, dass ich mit dir schlafen möchte. Gott bewahre! Aber ich kann nicht länger die Augen vor der Tatsache verschließen, dass ich dir tiefere Gefühle entgegenbringe, als jeder Frau, mit der ich jemals zu tun gehabt habe. Was wir gemeinsam erlebt haben, all die guten und schlechten Tage! In deiner Anwesenheit fühle ich mich wohl, und wenn du nicht da bist, fehlt mir etwas. Wenn dich der Gedanke so sehr abstößt, dass dich ein anderer Mann aus tiefster Seele liebt, dann nenne es von mir aus „Bruderliebe“. Das Wort mag nicht wirklich beschreiben, was ich empfinde, aber es kommt der Sache doch ziemlich nahe.“

Logan nuckelte schweigend an seiner Bierflasche, als würde ihm dadurch leichter eine passende Antwort einfallen. Auch Kurt schwieg. Der pelzige Mutant fragte sich, ob er zu ehrlich gewesen war. Er und Logan waren stets enge Freunde gewesen, die sich aufeinander verlassen und sich gegenseitig vertrauen konnten. Obwohl er ihn gut kannte, konnte Kurt nicht abschätzen, wie Logan auf diese Eröffnung reagieren würde.  
Er hätte einfach den Mund halten sollen, anstatt sich von der offenherzigen Stimmung fortreißen zu lassen!

Bevor er etwas sagen, oder sich gar für seine Worte entschuldigen konnte, stellte Logan plötzlich die Flasche vor sich auf den Tisch und stand auf. Der Stuhl schabte mit einem harten Geräusch über den Fliesenboden. Kurt erhob sich ebenfalls. Auch wenn der Kanadier in den letzten Jahren ruhiger geworden war, da steckte immer noch genug von „Wolverine“ in ihm.  
Und der neigte dazu in Wutanfällen alles zu zerfetzen.

„Jetzt will ich _dir_ etwas sagen, Elf!“ Die Stimme des wuchtigen Mannes vibrierte.

„Sei mir bitte nicht böse, Logan, aber…“

Kurt kam nicht mehr dazu, den Satz zu beenden, weil er plötzlich blitzschnell am Kragen gepackt wurde. Instinktiv griff er nach Logans Handgelenken. So nahe waren sich ihre Gesichter, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Als sich die Krallen aus Wolverines Knöchel schoben und er das Metall über das Fell an seinem Hals gleiten spürte, zuckte Kurt instinktiv zurück.

„Verdammt noch mal, Logan! Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn!“

Wolverine brachte seinen Protest kurzerhand mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Keine Spur von rasiermesserscharfen Krallen, die seine Kehle zerfetzen wollten, aber Kurt war sich gerade nicht sicher, ob er den Adamantiumkrallen in diesem Moment nicht lieber den Vorzug gegeben hätte.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mochte die Berührung gedauert haben, bis Kurt, überrascht und verwirrt, kurzerhand in Panik teleportierte. Alles, was Logan von dem Augenblick blieb war nach Schwefel stinkender, rosa Qualm und klingelnde Ohren. Er musste husten und schüttelte den Kopf. Für seine empfindsamen Ohren war der Knall des Teleports immer schon zu laut gewesen. Suchend blickte er sich um, aber von Kurt war keine Spur zu sehen.

Der Kanadier steckte sich schmunzelnd eine Zigarre an, auch wenn ihm stets verboten worden war, im Institut zu rauchen. Gut gelaunt paffte er Rauchwölkchen in die Luft, vergrub eine Hand in der Hosentasche und öffnete dann die Küchentüre.  
„Gute Nacht, Elf“, warf er nonchalant über die Schulter hinweg. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sich Kurt in eine dunkle Ecke geflüchtet hatte und nun dort an der Decke hing wie eine Katze, die mit einem Gartenschlauch bedroht wurde.  
Als die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und die Küche in Dämmerlicht und Stille getaucht wurde, leuchtete tatsächlich ein Augenpaar auf. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ließ sich Nightcrawler lautlos von der Decke auf den Boden fallen. Schweigend starrte er die geschlossene Türe an, gerade so als würde er darauf hoffen, dass sie sich wieder öffnete.

Da hatte er geglaubt, endlich die Antwort auf seine Frage gefunden zu haben und jetzt warf dieser kleine, haarige Mann mit seinen furchtbaren Zigarren und den noch schlimmeren Manieren mehr neue Fragen auf, als ihm lieb sein konnte!  
Mit der Zunge leckte sich Kurt abwesend über die Lippen.

„Logan, du Hund“, grummelte er leise, ehe er mit Knall und Rauch verschwand, um Wolverine zur Rede zu stellen.  
Allein der Geruch von Schwefel blieb zurück.  
Und leere Bierflaschen.

~Ende~


End file.
